


Desperation

by Aparecium612



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Let me love you Ignis, Older Ignis, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aparecium612/pseuds/Aparecium612
Summary: The world was still dark. And your work as a doctor in Lucis was hard enough. But what happens when you're forced to see your partner almost die?  Basically self-indulgent fluff with mild angst and some Ignis-driven sauciness at the end.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obvs don’t own FFXV. If I did 1) I’d be much richer and 2) none of you would ever see Ignis because he’d be (happily) chained to my bed.
> 
> Notes: This game KILLS me, and I wish I were a better writer so I could write better things about the perfection that is Ignis Scientia and everything this precious bean fucking deserves.

You felt a gnawing in the pit of your stomach.The night had been much too quiet. 

Working at the only hospital around the Leide region, you had come to expect busy nights when you were on call.36-hour shifts where you weren’t able to use the bed in the call room had become the norm—a _good_ night had you resting your head down by the computer for a few moments before yet another page alerted you to a new patient coming into the ICU. The admissions were getting more frequent of late. You’d be tempted to complain about the sheer volume of patients under your care, but you knew Dr. Aldoras and yourself were the only Critical Care physicians around.You also knew that for every patient under your care, the three trauma surgeons on staff each saw two.The nurses were run just as ragged, sometimes even more so as they took care of so many who passed.

You rested your head on interlocked hands, elbows resting by the keyboard. Your eyes fluttered closed, your brain thankful for this brief respite even as your stomach growled to remind you that the only thing you had for sustenance in the past 24 hours was stale coffee. 

You were startled awake by the loud beeping from your pager.

_Fuck._  

You blearily glanced at the page, wondering who was the new admission.

_30 y/o male hypovolemic shock, acute blood loss, non-surgical. Callback: 58602._

You were about to go outside the small, makeshift physician workroom to alert the nurses as well as ask the secretary to brew yet another pot of coffee before you called the number back to get report from Triage about the new patient. You didn’t even make it out of your chair before Talcott burst in, accompanied by a very annoyed but anxious charge nurse.

“Talcott, what—”

He was breathing hard and his words came in a rush. “I’m sorry to barge in, but it’s Ignis—” he said.

You bolted out of the chair and were out the door before Talcott finished his sentence, before you even processed what you were doing. Making your way to the hallway with tunnel vision, you were desperate to reach your only goal.

“ _30 y/o male hypovolemic shock, acute blood loss, non-surgical”_ rattled in your brain over and over and over until you could think of nothing else.

Somewhere in the back of your mind, you registered Talcott and your Charge following you saying something, but there was no part of your brain that was listening.

“A surprise group of Aramusha joined the fight with two Red Giants…”

“You need to slow down, the nurses are taking care of him…”

Your heart raced in your chest, adrenaline and anxiety racing through you in equal measure. You recognized the Crownsguard uniform worn by the body on the stretcher before you saw his face as the stretcher was wheeled into the room.EMS was standing by the door, starting to give you report, but you brushed past them, halting them in mid-sentence. Nothing, no one else mattered other than seeing him.

Heart pounding and hands shaking, you watch the team transfer Ignis onto the hospital bed.Your heart leapt into your throat, acid rising to your throat when you took in the tatters of the Crownsguard jacket and shirt, stained dark maroon and the soft groan that left his throat at the sudden movement. You thought you were going to vomit as nausea churned your stomach. 

But there was a reason you were in Critical Care and there had been purpose to those long years of training. The beeping of the monitor flashing brightly colored alerts of the low blood pressure pulled you out of the clawing panic that had been threatening to envelope you since Talcott had come bursting in.

“What did he get on the field?”

“He got a 1 liter bolus of normal saline. We’re trying to conserve our elixirs, but when we saw the uniform he’s got on, well, we didn’t exactly hesitate to crack open our last two hi-elixirs,” one of the EMS personnel said. 

“It probably was the thing that saved him. He hasn’t been bleeding since we gave him that. But we just gave it about five to ten minutes ago, so he’s still looking pretty rough,” the other said.

“Start the massive emergency transfusion protocol. And I’m going to need a central line kit and an arterial line kit,” you said.

Those in the room looked around uncomfortably.

One of the nurses spoke up. “I know you’re on call, but considering how close the two of you are, we should probably page Dr. Aldoras…”

“If I have to do all of this myself, I will. Get me those kits.” 

You were thankful your charge nurse had your back.“Everyone get out. I’ll help her.”

While supplies were being gathered, you let your professional demeanor crack as you approached the man you had been with for the past two years. Your relationship had come a long way since he had saved you from a tribe of hobglobins when you were going home after drinks with Cindy.

Your lip trembled with the effort to not cry as you saw the condition of his body. His jacket was opened, part of it torn, as was the shirt he wore underneath. His chest rose and fell rapidly with his labored breathing. A gash marred the skin of his stomach, just below his ribs. The wound was closed, but it looked angry. You dragged your eyes to his face, and your eyes teared. He looked so broken with his his eyes closed with another healed laceration on his right temple, and he was so pale after all that blood loss.  

You reached out a hand to cup his cheek. “Iggy?” Your voice was small, and it cracked as you spoke.

He didn’t answer, but when your fingers brushed against the recently healed wound on his temple, he groaned in pain, and your heart broke.

The charge nurse moved around you to hang the bag of blood, not wanting to disturb the moment.But when you started to sniffle, she placed a hand on your shoulder, pulling you out of the pit of despair into which you were falling. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

Giving you a small smile, she gestured to the arterial line kit behind her. “You’ve got a job to do. We’ll worry about the rest later.”

Taking a deep breath in and forcing an exhale to clear your mind and remind you of your job, you nodded and began your work.

It wasn’t until a few hours later when your lines were placed, medications started, and labs had returned that you let yourself give into the weariness.You could do nothing now but wait to see which way Ignis would go, though you hoped in your heart that the hi-elixirs hadn’t completed their work. You were eternally thankful when the secretary brought you a cup of hot chocolate.Someone else had brought you a blanket, and someone had clearly already forwarded your pager to someone else’s given the lack of pages you had gotten in the last few hours, and you were touched by their kindness.

You made your way back into Ignis’s room, and were relieved to see his blood pressure had improved and the color in his face returned after the transfusions.His breathing wasn’t labored any longer, and he just seemed to be sleeping.The injury on his abdomen and temple were looking significantly better. Sitting next to the bed, you interlaced your hand with his and lay your head on his arm, tears finally falling. 

You didn’t know when you fell asleep or for how long or who had placed a new blanket on you, but you were awakened by the movement of the arm beneath you.You shot up, your surprised tear stained face staring at unseeing eyes.

“Darling?” Ignis’s voice was hoarse—low and raspy.

You honestly weren’t sure if this was a delirious dream or not, but you didn’t care. You stood and threw your arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.His arm came around you, holding you as close as he could, which in turn just made you cry harder. 

“You’re alive you’re _alive_ I was so scared I didn’t know what to do I thought I was going to lose you when I first saw you.” Your speech was bordering on incoherent, interrupted only by the hitch of your breath between sobs.  

“I’m sorry to have worried you so, love,” said Ignis as he released his arm holding you and used both his hands to pull your face up. His thumbs caressed your cheeks, wiping the tears running over them.

“How do you feel?” you whispered.

“I suppose my injuries will take time to heal, but your presence has already done wonders.” 

You sniffled again at that, but managed instead to close the distance between the two of you to softly kiss him.Ignis responded immediately, hands sliding from your cheeks into your hair keeping your lips pressed against his.Warmth blossomed inside, and your hands came up to bracket his face within their confines.  

You would have deepened the kiss if it hadn’t been for the cough you heard behind you.You pulled away, face red, and looked behind you to see Gladio and Prompto, the former with a smug grin and the latter blushing just as red as you.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we wanted to make sure you were okay. Talcott called us after he was here. He had to go back to Hammerhead, but he wanted to make sure we knew, ” Gladio said before the good natured grin left his face, his features becoming somber. “I wish I had been there with you, Iggy.” 

You didn’t know Gladio very well— only as Ignis’s friend from happier times before the sun had disappeared behind the ominous dark clouds that had taken up permanent residence in the skies.But given the concern etched across the large man’s face, you would have known they were more like brothers than anything else even if Ignis hadn’t told you as much during the years you had been together. 

“I wish you had been there as well, my friend. It has been far too long since I have seen you—and Prompto. I have been in very good hands, however,” he said, as his hand slid down your spine to settle in the small of your back.

A flush settled across your face at that.

“It’s good to see you too, ya know!” Prompto piped up as he stepped forward and gave you a crushing hug. 

You didn’t know him that well either.

“We figured you’d need a couple of these,” Prompto said, rummaging in his bag and pulling out multiple canisters of hi-elixirs.

Ignis grunted as he attempted to sit up.  

“Ignis,” you chided, arms going to stabilize him as he sat up. 

A fond smile crossed his lips. “Ever the dutiful doctor.”

You brushed the hair he normally kept styled up out of his eyes with a soft smile of your own.“What would they say if they saw me being soft with patients, hmm?”

“I certainly hope this isn’t the treatment you give all your patients. You’ll make me jealous, darling.”He placed one of his hands on yours, thumb brushing the tops of your knuckles in an intimate gesture. 

“If we can hurry along,” Gladio said breaking the small moment between the two of you, “we can probably get you out with a few more of these now that you’ve been treated for most of your damage here. Maybe get that big IV in you out.”

“Yeah, that one’s going into his artery, so we should probably get that out sooner rather than later.”

“I’d very much appreciate that,” Ignis said holding his other hand out, “Prompto, if you would kindly hand me those hi-elixirs, please.” 

“Got it!”

A hi-elixir—when one had them—was a truly remarkable thing. Its healing powers were unrivaled.They were in short supply throughout Eos, and even paramedics and hospitals only carried a very limited supply. The fact that EMS had used _two—_ their only two at that _—_ on Ignis was nothing short of remarkable and spoke of the power that Ignis commanded. Prompto having _five_ hi-elixirs in his bag was nothing short of a miracle.Your interventions may have been the reason that Ignis was still alive, but you knew the speed of his recovery lay solely on the powers of the hi-elixirs. Ignis only required another two, however, before he felt his strength returning. 

You pulled in one of the ICU nurses before you set to removing the arterial line in his arm. Ignis murmured a relieved thanks as you freed him from the various devices and wires that connected him to the monitor.

“We can take him to his apartment,” Gladio said, “you don’t have to worry about that.”

You bit your lip. You were glad Ignis would be able to leave by some stroke of luck given the extent of his initial injuries, but you were still concerned about his recovery.

“I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“You promise you’ll go rest?”

“Cross my heart.”

You sighed, knowing that you were stuck here at work a lot longer.

Ignis stood up from the bed with your help, and you helped him put on the shirt that Prompto held out from the bag. You smoothed your hands down his chest in a small moment of intimacy, wishing the other two weren’t in the room.Ignis bent down to place a soft kiss on your cheek before you pulled away. 

“Come on, let’s get you out,” you sighed.

At Ignis’s still unsteady gait, Gladio stepped forward quickly, placing a hand around his friend’s back to support his steps.

“You’re going to straight to bed,” you said as you exited the room, trying to manage the most stern expression you had. 

Considering the condition he had been in and that he had come in only about 12 hours prior made you wary about letting him go, but those four hi-elixirs seemed to have done their job. His injuries were closed, no longer angry looking, and his strength seemed to be returning quickly, even if he did need some help with his balance.The hi-elixirs still hadn’t worked to their full potential, and you were hopeful that with the level of recovery he already had, he would be closer to his full strength even in just a couple of days. Still, you _hated_ that you wouldn’t be there with him.  

The gods must have smiled on you, however, as your Charge Nurse interrupted your goodbyes.  

“I’ve already spoken to Dr. Aldoras _and_ Dr. Sanze. They’re covering your shift for the next two days, so please get out of here,” she said with a smile. 

“I—I don’t know what to say,” you said, almost scared to hope that this was real.

“Leave before they change their minds!” 

You gave a quick glance at Glaadio and Prompto leading Ignis towards the elevators. You smiled at your friend, basically pounced on her to give her a hug, and ran towards your boyfriend. 

The car ride to Ignis’s apartment was somber and quiet even with Prompto in the group. Ignis might be safe and on his way back to his usual state of health, but he was still out of commission. And now with you in the car, only half the team was in any state to fight.The four of you were fortunate—there were hardly any daemons out at this time, and the only skirmishes you stopped were small groups of goblins that even you could have handled. 

The elevator ride up to Ignis’s apartment was equally quiet, especially since Prompto had stayed to keep guard up front. You kept telling yourself that he was alive and that he was safe, but you knew how equally possible it was for events to have occurred very differently. Lady Luck had smiled on you this time, but you weren’t sure when she would stop as far as either of you were concerned.You were so far in your own mind, you didn’t realize that you were in front of Ignis’s door until Gladio finally spoke. 

“Will you be okay?”

You met Galdio’s warm eyes and nodded. “I think I can handle it. Thank you for your help.” 

“We will be _fine_ , Gladio,” Ignis replied with a touch of exasperation. “I haven’t become an invalid yet.”

“Just offerin’ Iggy. But don’t hesitate to call me,” Gladio said briefly placing a hand on Ignis’s shoulder for reassurance before turning back towards the elevators. 

You supported Ignis as you made your way into his cheerfully lit apartment. For someone who was blind and had normally such a somber taste, his apartment was cozy.Bookshelves all full of books adorned both his office and the living room, plush chairs were placed carefully around the sitting area, and a cozy blanket lay folded neatly over a smooth and comfortable leather couch.  

What touched your heart were the pictures placed around his apartment of the two of you—pictures of private moments that Prompto had shot discreetly, many of them before the eternal night had settled over Eos.There was one of you kissing him on the cheek while he was reading, another of Ignis wrapping his arms around you from behind while overlooking the Disc of Cauthess, and one of you taken in a studio with graduation regalia and medicine hood following your medical school graduation.Ignis was a private individual while in public, and your PDA was usually limited to minimal amounts of hand holding and some sneaky kisses on his cheek.The person he was in private, however, spoke of a different man—one who was hopelessly devoted to you. 

You led him into the bedroom to help him change into his night clothes, fully intending to draw him a bath and then let him—or, make him, you didn’t particularly care which— get some rest. Ignis posed no complaints as you drew a bath or when you undressed him before gingerly helping him settle in.While he soothed his muscles within the bath, you gently ran soapy hands over him from your place on the tub’s edge, leaning forward from time to time to place kisses over his face.He may have gently protested to the attention you bestowed on him, but the smile that lit up his countenance when you peppered kisses over his face told you another story. 

He allowed you to help him out of the bath and sat strangely obediently on the bed with a fluffy white towel wrapped low on his hips, while you rustled around finding his clothes. You wondered if he was lost in thought or he just felt uncomfortable letting someone take care of him.As much as you liked to spoil each other, you wondered if this was the first time someone had truly taken care of him the way he was so willing to take care of everyone else. 

You helped him put his clothes on, ending the ritual with a kiss to his cheek. 

“May I make you something to eat?” Ignis broke the silence.

You cocked at eyebrow at the incredulity of the statement. “What?” 

“I assume you haven’t eaten much at work.” 

“Iggy, I love you, but are you _that_ uncomfortable with someone taking care of you?” Your voice had no malice but instead held a hint of amusement at his obvious discomfort.  

You moved between his legs, cupping his face in your hands, and leaned your forehead against his. His hands came to settle on your waist pulling you in just a little closer. A soft smile touched your lips when you noticed how he leaned into your touch. 

“Did you forget that you promised to rest?”

“No, love, but—”

“NOPE. No buts. You’re going to rest Iggy.” You brushed your lips against his. “Doctor’s orders.” 

His lips twitched upwards then. “I suppose I cannot disobey such authority.” 

You laughed at that, helping him settle back, delighted when he pulled you with him to settle against his side.“I still need a doctor’s touch it would seem. My injuries are agitated,” he explained as though obvious. There were no complaints from your end, and you curled up against his side, running your fingers through his hair until he fell into a deep sleep. 

With a small kiss to his temple, you left his side when you were sure he wouldn’t wake up—he was an exceptionally light sleeper after all, albeit his injuries seemed to have made him currently dead to the world—and stepped back into his living room, content to help set up for the days following his recovery.

Ignis slept like the dead. For the entirety of the day. In order to keep it that way and minimize the risk of his arousal, you took the guest room. The next day, as quiet as you could be, you managed to finish all the domestic duties Iggy usually did to keep his mind at ease. 

You would probably have to go back to your shift tomorrow. It was already too generous of your colleagues to cover for you for two whole days. So you thought it would be wise to make a small batch of food that Ignis could eat for the next few days so he wouldn’t have to cook.You made his favorite meals hoping very hard he wouldn’t wake up with all the sizzling vegetables and meats and the aromas permeating the apartment, but evidently your worries, while well-intentioned, were unnecessary as you heard nothing from beyond the bedroom door.  

Or so you thought.You were in the middle of wiping down the kitchen when a pair of arms wrapped around your middle and a very warm body pressed against your back. You shrieked in surprise, not amused even when Ignis buried his face into your shoulder and let out of a deep laugh at your reaction.

“You jerk!” You swatted his arm. “You scared the shit out of me!”

You still never figured out how the man could be so damn quiet. 

He nuzzled into that area just below your ear that made you weak every time. “My apologies, darling. It was just too tempting.”  

He nipped the area, and you swore your eyes rolled back into your head. _Goddamn it how is he so good at this?_  

“Am I forgiven?” he murmured against your skin.

You gulped but nodded.

You turned in his arms, taking a careful survey of his sleep mussed hair, the scars on and around his eyes, the stubble around his jaw, and felt your heart speed up. Just like the night at the hospital, you smoothed your hands down his chest, but this time there was no Gladio or Prompto to stop you from appreciating every thing about the man in front of you—the way his chest rose with his breath, the small clench of his muscles as you grazed a particularly sensitive spot, the soft inhale of his breath as your hands dipped lower down his abdomen.Ignis caught your hands in his, bending down to your ear, warm breath tickling your ear and his body suddenly even closer. 

“However shall I thank you for making me better?”

Your breath hitched at the gravelly timbre of his voice, but when he pulled back slightly to look at you with mischief in his smile and arms leaving your wrists to wrap securely around you, you lost your composure all together. 

Your voice came out as a squeak. “A kiss?” 

A smirk slowly graced his lips as he bent his head towards you. “Hmmmm a kiss? That certainly sounds fair. But a kiss where I wonder?” 

“Here?” He kissed your temple.

Lips slid down to your cheek. “Here?”

And then right behind your ear. “Or here?” 

Lips grazed across your jaw as you clenched your eyes shut and your breaths became shallow. He knew how much you loved this.He slowly trailed his lips up, catching your own. You made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan as he finally kissed you. But even this was short lived. He pulled away with lips quirking up into a smile when he felt you mindlessly move to follow him.

“No, that won’t do, kitten. I think I have another place that you would like even more.”

He picked you up then, as though he hadn’t just lain broken less than a few days ago, and carried you into the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? Ideas? Send 'em my way! I could always use more inspiration.


End file.
